1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a cold plate consisting of an exterior tank and a removable inner CO.sub.2 charging unit which enables quick charging of the cold plate. The removability of the CO.sub.2 charging unit from the tank section enables the entire cold plate to be readily mass produced.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of cold plates heretofore have been provided, but most occupy a great amount of space and require a considerable length of time to charge.